cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Anakin Skywalker
Anakin Skywalker was a Jedi Knight and a warrior of the Clone Wars, before becoming a Sith lord by the name of Darth Vader. He serves as one of the central characters in the main saga of Star Wars, being both one of the main protagonists and antagonists of the series, until he redeems himself. He is the father of Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa and is also the grandfather of Rey Skywalker. While as Anakin, he is played by Hayden Christensen as an adult and by Haley Joel Osment as a child, while as Vader, he is played by James Earl Jones. Biography Anakin was born on the desert world of Tatooine to a local slave named Shmi Skywalker, with his father being Jedi Knight, Kui-Gon Jinn, who had an affair with Shmi, but he was forced to separate from her before the Jedi Order discovered their affair. Anakin was raised on Tatooine, living under harsh conditions in the slave housing camps, while being sold by the Hutts to work for the Dug shop keeper, Sebulba. He was often separated from Shmi as he went to work for Sebulba, and he also had a rivalry with the Rodian, Greedo. Still, he tried to maintain a kind and humble attitude, while also being incredibly intelligent and bright. Secretly, he had been building a pod racer with spare parts from the shop, in order to help realize his dream of being a pilot, while also repairing a protocol droid named C-3P0. One day, Kui-Gon Jinn returned to Tatooine, accompanied by his apprentice, Kobi-Ben Kenobi, and came to Sebulba's shop in Mos Espa to look for a hyper drive to fix their damaged ship. Anakin met Jinn and rescued his compatriot, Jar Jar Binks, from Sebulba. Anakin then took Jinn and his comrades to his home to get shelter from the oncoming sandstorm. Anakin also develops a crush on the handmaiden, Amidala Naberrie, who accompanied Jinn into Mos Espa. Anakin informs Jinn on the upcoming pod race, which will reward enough money to pay for the hyper drive, while Jinn also discovers that Anakin is extremely strong with the Force. Eventually, at the pod race, Anakin uses his pod racer to race against the other racers, including Sebulba himself, who is a racing champion. Though Anakin has much difficulty at first, he eventually gains the lead in the last lap. As they near the finish line, however, they are ambushed by Tusken Raiders, who nearly corner Sebulba, but with help from Jinn and Kenobi, Anakin drags Sebulba to safety as Jinn and Kenobi fight off the Tuskens. Grateful for Anakin's help, Sebulba decides to give them the hyper drive and grant Anakin his freedom, though not for Shmi. After the ship is repaired and Anakin says goodbye to Shmi, he heads with Jinn and Kenobi to get back to the ship. On the way, they are ambushed by Neimoidian Battle Droid forces lead by Darth Maul, but as Jinn, Kenobi and Endonian troops fight off the Battle Droids in a fierce battle in the settlement and deserts, Anakin manages to get aboard the ship with Kenobi, while Jinn battles Maul. They then pick up Jinn and escape in the ship, heading towards Coruscant as Jinn reveals Maul to be his former apprentice. Reaching Coruscant, Anakin greets Amidala, discovering that she is actually the queen of Endon herself, then Anakin heads to the Jedi temple with Jinn and Kenobi to see if he can be admitted into the Order on account of him being so strong with the Force. However, the Council sees that he is vulnerable to the Dark Side and initially refuse to admit him. Meanwhile Amidala decides to return to Endon to combat the Neimoidian occupation of her home world, and Anakin heads with them. Arriving on Endon, as Amidala forms an alliance with the Gungans, Anakin helps repair vehicles to be used to participate in the retaking of the Endonian capital of Theed. As Jinn, Kenobi and the Endonians assault Theed, fighting Battle Droid forces in a vicious battle in the streets and building of the city, Anakin makes his way to a hangar, where he commandeers an Endonian star fighter, and pilots it with the help of astromech droid, R2-D2. He enters a space battle raging near the Neimoidian command ship, and Anakin fights past enemy fighters to enter the command ship, where he destroys main reactor and then escapes before it destroys the ship. After the battle is over and the Endonians achieve victory, capturing Neimoidian viceroy, Nute Gunray, Anakin attends the funeral of Jinn, who died in the battle, while Jedi Grand Master, Yoda, grants Jinn's final wish for Kenobi to train Anakin as a Jedi. As such, Anakin becomes a Jedi padawan learning under Kenobi. Over the years of learning as a Jedi, Anakin becomes a highly skilled Jedi warrior, being very strong in Force wielding and Lightsaber combat, while also becoming more and more reckless and power hungry. Throughout this time, Anakin also embarked on various missions and adventures with Kenobi to keep the peace in the galaxy, fighting bandits, pirates and criminal bands, as well as battling Dark Jedi. At this time, though he greatly excels as a Jedi, Anakin starts questioning the Jedi Order, believing that they are more concerned with keeping their power instead of maintaining peace. Eventually, now a young adult, Anakin and Kenobi take part in the Endonian reprisal actions against Neimoidia, with Anakin and Kenobi helping Endonian forces assault Neimoidia in a fierce battle. As they fight through Neimoidia, they encounter fallen Jedi and now Sith lord, Kestriel Tenith, and fight him. Eventually, Tenith is seemingly killed, and then Anakin and Kenobi fight their way out of the city. Making their way to Coruscant, Anakin and Kenobi meet Amidala again, and Anakin continues to be enamored with the young queen. Anakin and Kenobi then rescue Amidala from an assassination attempt, chasing the assassin, who they discover to be a bounty hunter. While Kenobi searches out to find the bounty hunter, Anakin brings Amidala to Endon to keep her safe. While on Endon, Anakin and Amidala start realizing their growing feelings for each other, and start having an affair. However, Battle Droid forces ambush them near Amidala's summer home, so Anakin and Endonian troops fight them off in a fierce battle. Seeing that Amidala is no longer safe on Endon, Anakin takes her to Tatooine instead. Arriving on Tatooine, Anakin comes across Sebulba, who reveals he sold Shmi to a moisture farmer named Cliegg Lars, who lives near Mos Eisley. Heading to their homestead, Anakin reunites with Shmi, who has been freed and married Cliegg. However, later on, as Anakin is questioning whether the recent actions of the Jedi Council are contributing to the corruption in the galactic Republic senate, Tusken Raider bands ambush them, and though Anakin helps the farm hands and Endonian troops fight them off, the Tuskens kidnap Shmi. Anakin follows them to their camp out and tries to rescue Shmi, but she dies from her wounds. Enraged, Anakin kills the Tusken hunting party, then returns with Shmi's body and buries her near the Lars homestead. However, they discover that Kenobi has been captured by Kestriel Tenith, who survived by being encased in a cyborg shell, and now goes by the alias, General Grievous. Clone Troopers that accompanied Kenobi land on Tatooine and find Anakin, but Battle Droid forces follow them. Anakin helps the Clone Troopers and Endonian soldiers fight the Battle Droids in a fierce battle, and after they fight off the droids, Amidala decides to go rescue Kenobi. As such, Anakin and Amidala head to Geonosis to find him. Landing on Geonosis, they come under ambush by Battle Droids lead by the bounty hunter, Jango Fett, who was responsible for the assassination attempts on Amidala. After their escort is killed, Anakin and Amidala are captured and brought to an arena with Kenobi to be killed. Luckily, they foil the execution attempts, then an army of Jedi Knights arrive to assist them. The Jedi Knights fight the Battle Droids in a ferocious battle in the arena, with Anakin fighting as many droids as he can, then Anakin and Kenobi fight Grievous. Eventually, Yoda arrives with Clone Troopers and they fight their way out and reach a massive battle happening between the Clone Troopers and the Battle Droid forces in the deserts of Geonosis, and Anakin fights in the battle to find Grievous and Jango. They eventually fight their way to find them and chase them to a spire, where they find Jar Jar Binks and discover he is actually the Sith Lord, Darth Tyranus. Anakin and Kenobi fight Tyranus and Grievous, in which they are overpowered by Tyranus and Anakin gets his right arm sliced off by Grievous. Luckily, Yoda comes in to battle Tyranus, fending him off and rescuing Anakin and Kenobi while Tyranus, Grievous and Jango escape. As the Clone Wars begin, Anakin's severed arm is replaced with a robotic prosthetic, and then Anakin secretly marries Amidala before heading out with the Jedi to help lead the Clone Army in the war. Anakin fights in numerous vicious battles in the Clone Wars, fighting Battle Droid forces on various different worlds in fierce battles and skirmishes and helping Clone Trooper forces in fighting the Battle Droid forces of the Separatists. In his most famous battles, Anakin fights to defend Khristeffsis, then he fights to assault Battle Droid forces on Saliucami, then keeps fighting Battle Droid defenses on Chinikiff and defends lines and villages. After this, he fights to defend lines, positions and villages on Liperis in a fierce battle. He then helps assault Crimserik to fight past Battle Droid defenses and strike a base, before fighting in the fierce battle of Heiliresin, fighting to defend Republic lines before fighting past Battle Droid defenses to assault camps and convoys and seize villages. After this, he fights to assault Battle Droid forces and defenses on Mirosi and Tibrin. Anakin then fights to defend Kiremis and then fights Battle Droid defenses on Meidhi, and after this, he keeps fighting to assault Edire and Nerilia, as well as fighting to defend Tilbairai. With that, he then fights to assault Neimoidia, seizing the planet in a vicious battle, and stop one of Grievous' plans. While fighting in the Outer Rim Sieges, Anakin keeps fighting on various worlds, battling the forces of Grievous and Fett, while also searching for Tyranus. Anakin also gets R&R time back on Coruscant, which he secretly spends with Amidala. As time goes on, however, Anakin starts becoming more and more disillusioned with the Jedi Order, while becoming much closer to Republic Chancellor, Sheev Palpatine. Seeing the growing corruption in the Republic senate, Anakin sees the decisions of the Jedi Council to be contributing to the corruption and that the actions of Council are being made solely to maintain their own benefit, with Anakin believing they are not doing enough to preserve peace. Anakin then fights to defend Mimbian and Karbipi, fighting off Battle Droid assaults, then he keeps fighting to assault Battle Droid forces on Kashyyk, then fights Battle Droid defenses on Mygeeto and Felucia. Towards the end of the Clone Wars, Anakin fights in a ferocious battle on Mon Calimari, then he fights to defend Tatooine and fight off Battle Droid forces, then he helps Kenobi in the Republic assault on Mandalore, fighting through the city of Concordia Sundari and rescuing Empress Satine Kryze from Mandalorian warriors lead by Princess Katan Kryze, the sister of Satine. While investigating Mandalore, Anakin and Kenobi are ambushed by other Mandalorian warriors lead by Darth Maul, who survived the events on Endon, and he proceeds to lead an attempt to take over Mandalore. With the help of Katan and her Mandalorian forces, Anakin and Kenobi fight to defend Mandalore and fight off the Battle Droid forces lead by Maul, and though Maul kills Satine, Anakin and Kenobi fight Maul and Jango Fett and duel them into retreat, leading to Katan and the Mandalorians to achieve victory and seize control of Mandalore. Anakin keeps fighting in fierce battles on numerous worlds, mostly with help from Kenobi and Ki-Adi Mundi, as well as his apprentice, Nien Klivi. Eventually, after six years of vicious fighting, Grievous and Fett lead forces in assaulting Coruscant, and Anakin and Kenobi fight to defend Coruscant. After fighting Battle Droid forces on the surface, Anakin and Kenobi lead Clone forces in a vicious battle with the battle droid fleet in Coruscant's orbit, in which Anakin and Kenobi fight their way to Grievous' flagship, the Invisible Hand, then keep fighting their way through the ship to the observation deck to rescue Palpatine. However, there, they confront Grievous and Jango and fight them in a duel, during which Anakin is overpowered by Jango and nearly killed until Kenobi saves him and kills Jango, leaving Anakin feeling privately humiliated and seeking to gain more power to do better in the future. However, Grievous escapes, and as the flagship is heavily damaged in a fight with a Republic cruiser, Anakin reaches the bridge and pilots the ship to land on Coruscant's surface. Once landing on Coruscant, Anakin reunites with Amidala, and discovers that Amidala is pregnant, which complicates their ability to keep their relationship a secret, due to the Jedi Order forbidding attachments. Later on, however, Anakin has visions of Amidala dying in childbirth, which worries Anakin and drives him to wish to find a way to stop this. However, he finds that the Jedi Council seems to be holding him back, causing him to further mistrust the Council and accuse them of betraying their ideals to help others in order to maintain their own selfish needs. This is further fueled when the Council asks Anakin to spy on Palpatine once the chancellor returns. When Palpatine discovers this during a secret hologram transmission while Anakin is at an opera house, he starts preying on Anakin's disillusions and begins manipulating him towards the Dark side of the Force. Anakin, Kenobi and Ki-Adi Mundi keep fighting in fierce battles on Kashyyk and Saliucami. Eventually, Anakin is sent with Kenobi to Meridian to find Grievous and the Separatist council. With help from Clone Troopers, Anakin and Kenobi fight the Battle Droid forces on Meridian, and while Anakin fights the Battle Droids, Kenobi fights his way to Grievous. Kenobi is seriously injured in the fight, however, leading to an enraged Anakin to attack and subdue Grievous in front of Palpatine. Anakin then executes Grievous at Palpatine's urging before returning the chancellor to Coruscant as Kenobi keeps fighting on Meridian. However, after Anakin returns Palpatine to Coruscant, the chancellor implores him to the Dark side, offering him the power to save lives, thus leading Anakin to realize that Palpatine is the Sith lord, Darth Sidious, so Anakin goes to warn Jedi master, Mace Windu. As Windu confronts Sidious, Anakin contemplates the situation, and so he goes to the Chancellor's office to find Windu cornering Sidious. When Windu prepares to kill Sidious, desperate for the knowledge Sidious had offered him, Anakin disarms Windu, allowing Sidious to kill Windu. A horrified Anakin becomes unsure of his allegiance, and when he furiously snaps at Sidious for tricking him, Sidious reminds him of the Jedi Council's corruption and his knowledge to save Amidala. Swayed by this, Anakin finally pledges his allegiance to Sidious, with Anakin taking on the Sith name, Darth Vader. Vader leads a force of Clone Troopers to the Jedi temple and they proceed to slaughter the Jedi there. Coming upon the younglings, Vader finds and battles Ki-Adi Mundi and kills him, then leaves the fate of the younglings to the Clone Troopers. With that, Sidious then sends Vader to Mustafar to eliminate the Separatist leadership, and once he arrives on Mustafar, Vader slaughters the Separatist council, killing Nute Gunray as well. Eventually, Amidala arrives on the planet, having been informed by Kenobi about Anakin's turn to the Dark side. A horrified Amidala learns that what Kenobi told her is true, and once Vader sees Kenobi behind her, an enraged Vader uses the Force to choke her into unconsciousness. Vader then fights Kenobi in a vicious Lightsaber duel that leads them to a lava river, and after furious fighting, Kenobi slices off Vader's limbs and leaves him by the bank of the river, where Vader is horribly burnt. As Vader remains on the bank of the lava river, Sidious eventually arrives on Mustafar and takes the injured Vader to Coruscant. There, Vader is healed and then fitted into a black armored suit to sustain him from the damage he suffered. As such, Vader continues to serve as the enforcer and second in command of the newly formed Galactic Empire. Meanwhile, Anakin's children are born on Tatooine, a son named Luke and a daughter named Leia, though Amidala dies shortly after. For the days of the Galactic Empire, Vader serves as the enforcer of the Imperials, with Vader hunting down various hostile elements to the Empire and eliminating them. He also personally leads the Imperial Storm Troopers of the Empire into battle, cutting down any resistance in the way and establishing firm control over countless worlds. He also takes a particularly strong interest in a cell of rebels lead by Kyle Katarn, who was trained as a Jedi by Kenobi, and oversees various missions against them. When the Galactic Civil War begins with the Rebel Alliance launching an open rebellion against the Empire, Vader leads Imperial forces in fighting the rebels, often gaining a string of important victories and crushing many of the rebels. Eventually, construction on the Imperial super weapon known as the Death Star, is commenced, and with that, Vader is tasked with overseeing the construction lead by Imperial weapons director, Orson Andor. Vader is maintains a very controlling attitude towards Andor, making sure he completes the construction on schedule, even threatening him if he fails. When Andor completes the construction and successfully tests the power of the weapon, Vader assumes control over the rest of the operation along with Grand Moff, Wilhuff Tarkin. Eventually, when Rebel forces assault the Imperial base on Lissriff, Vader leads Imperial reinforcements to Lissriff, in which Vader personally fights his way to a Rebel transport carrying stolen schematics on the Death Star, which manages to escape. As such, Vader has his capital ship chase the Rebel transport to Tatooine, in which he and his forces capture the ship and eliminate the guards, before capturing the rebel spy, Leia Organa. However, he discovers that the schematics have escaped from the ship with two droids, which have landed on the surface of Tatooine, so Vader sends forces down to find them. Vader then heads with Tarkin to finish weeding out dissidents in the Imperial senate before heading to the Death Star to discuss operations to retrieve the schematics, as well as the future of the Death Star. Vader then proceeds to interrogate Leia, and even forces her to witness Tarkin using the Death Star to destroy her home planet of Alderaan. Later on, when Kenobi comes to the Death Star with Luke Skywalker and Han Solo to rescue Leia, Vader confronts Kenobi and engages him in a duel, in which Kenobi lowers his guard, allowing Vader to kill Kenobi and distract Luke and Han to escape with Leia. Vader, however, had placed a tracking device on Han's ship, and the Death Star follows them to the rebel base on Yavin. When Rebel forces attack the Death Star, Vader boards a Tie Fighter and leads Imperial Air forces in battling the Rebel fighters, in which Vader targets Luke and nearly guns him down, if not for the timely arrival of Han, who manages to send Vader's fighter spiraling away. As such, when the Death Star is destroyed, Vader, who is safely away, flies off in his Tie and manages to get picked up by the Imperial flagship, the Executor. Once regrouping, Vader leads the Executor to Yavin to exact revenge on the rebels for the destruction of the Death Star. Vader leads his forces in destroying the rebel base on Yavin, then afterwards, Vader keeps leading Imperial forces in battles against the rebels across various worlds for the next several years. Eventually, Vader discovers the new rebel base on Hoth and he leads forces into assaulting the rebel base, with Vader storming the base itself. Once Han and Leia escape on the Millennium Falcon, Vader heads back to the Executor and has his fleet chase them down. Despite this, Vader loses them in an asteroid field and then gives up the chase for the moment, so Vader exits the field and then he discusses with Sidious their plan to capture and convert Luke to the Dark side. Vader finds Han's friend, Lando Calrissian, with the help of Boba Fett and heads to Bespin to take over the city and force Lando to capture Han and Leia when they arrive. Vader confronts Han when he tries to fight his way out, capturing him and Leia and then Vader tortures Han. Eventually, in a carbon freezing chamber, Vader puts Han in carbon freezing and then proceeds to wait for Luke to arrive. Once Luke comes to Bespin to rescue Han, Vader confronts him and engages him in a duel, and once Vader subdues Luke, cutting off his right hand, Vader reveals that he is Luke's father and implores him to join the Dark side. When Luke refuses and is picked up by the Millennium Falcon, Vader heads back to the Executor to try and catch the ship, but it manages to escape. Vader continues leading Imperial forces in battling the Rebels on a number of worlds, and eventually, he starts to oversee the construction of a second Death Star. He comes to the Death Star and prepares for the arrival of Sidious, and once Sidious arrives, Vader and Sidious continue discussing their plan to turn Luke to the Dark side. Eventually, Vader captures Luke on Kashyyk and brings him to Sidious on the Death Star, though while on the way, Luke implores Vader to remember his former self as Anakin Skywalker, and though Vader rebuffs this, he starts to question himself. Vader and Sidious tempt Luke to the Dark side, and eventually, as Luke attempts to attack Sidious, Vader fights Luke in a Lightsaber duel and nearly beats him. However, when Vader taunts Luke by stating that he plans to bring Leia to the Dark side as well, an enraged Luke furiously attacks and subdues Vader, cutting off his right hand. When Sidious implores Luke to kill Vader and take his place, Luke refuses and declares himself as a Jedi, leading to Sidious attempting to kill Luke with Force lightning. Seeing what is happening before him and unable to let his son die, Vader finally redeems himself as Anakin Skywalker, and Anakin proceeds to kill Sidious to save his son, but he is mortally wounded in the process. At his last request, Anakin asks Luke to remove his mask, and once Luke does so, Anakin smiles at Luke and mentions his last words to Luke before Anakin then dies. Luke later cremates the deceased Anakin on Kashyyk. When the rebels celebrate the victory, the spirit of Anakin appears alongside the spirits of Kenobi and Yoda and they smile upon Luke. Personality As Anakin, he displayed an extremely compassionate, helpful and caring, though also reckless and aggressive persona. He held a very strong care for others and tried to help and save as many as he could, and he showed a strong loyalty to his friends and comrades and was very protective of them. He mostly displayed a very kind and humble attitude towards other and he displayed politeness often, though he was not above losing his temper at times. He always held a very strong desire to help others and often put the safety of his comrades as a top priority, and would become frustrated when he was unable to help someone in need. Anakin was also very feisty and aggressive, and he held an extremely hot temper. He was very brave and honorable, but he could also be very reckless and uncooperative at times as well, and he often became threatening and violently hostile towards those he strongly disliked. He also tended to be somewhat greedy and power hungry, believing that gaining more power for himself was necessary so that he could save more lives. He was also uncooperative with authority, and he displayed a suspicious and somewhat hostile attitude to the Jedi council, as he believed them to be selfish and corrupt, though he remained loyal to the Jedi order. He was also particularly naive and tended to be far too trusting of others for his own good, allowing himself to be manipulated. As Vader, he was known to be very icy, merciless, ruthless, controlling and threatening. He would often be menacing and threatening towards others and displayed an insolent and aggressive attitude towards those he found to be arrogant or condescending. He also held a very high opinion in the power of the Force, even stating the powers of the Death Star could not match it. In the end, he abandons these traits and embraces his old compassionate self as Anakin. Abilities Anakin is a highly skilled Force wielder, being able to use a number of abilities with the Force and manipulate the Force to his advantage. He is incredibly strong with the Force and shows a particular power when using it. Along with this, he is also a very skilled combatant with a Lightsaber, being able to use various fencing techniques moves. He has a very aggressive and furious fighting style and he is also prone to using his fists while in sword combat. Anakin is also a highly skilled pilot and can pilot many different types of craft, while also being able to perform various maneuvers and tricks. He is also a very skilled mechanic and can fix almost any technical problem, and even at an early age, he was skilled at using blaster guns in combat. Relationships Kobi-Ben Kenobi Luke Skywalker Amidala Naberrie Sheev Palpatine Kui-Gon Jinn Nien Klivi Trivia Category:Star Wars Characters Category:On and Off Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Anti Heroes Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Honorable Category:Chaotic Category:Brutes Category:Empowered Characters Category:Affably Evil Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Insecure Category:Characters Turned to the Other Side Category:Fighter Category:Delusional Category:Altruistic Category:Chosen One Category:War Heroes Category:Genius Category:Bully Slayers Category:Adventurers Category:Determinators Category:Egotists Category:Enforcers Category:Enigmatic Characters Category:Hunters Category:Envious Category:Destroyers Category:Loyal Category:Evil Exterminators Category:Extremists Category:Tragic Category:Jerks Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Fanatics Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Defilers Category:Jingoist Characters Category:One Man Army Category:Authority Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Fascists Category:Ally vs. Ally Category:Rescuers Category:Nihilists Category:Barbarian Category:Lawful Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Anarchist Category:Omniscient Category:Homicidal Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Gadgeteers Category:Elementals Category:Game Changer Category:Creators Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Mentally Ill Category:Gaolers Category:Evil or Good From the Past Category:Disciplinarians Category:Misanthrope Category:Serious Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Martial Artists Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Vigilantes Category:Obsessed Category:Swordsman Category:Selfless Category:Possessors Category:Trap Masters Category:Recurring Category:Ghosts Category:Remorseful or Redeemed Category:Guardians Category:Married or Parents Category:Power Hungry Category:Nemesis Category:Forgivers Category:Conspirators Category:Assassin Category:Heretics Category:Thugs Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:In Love Characters Category:Mind Breakers Category:Orphans Category:Paranoid Category:Kidnapper Category:Traitor Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Leaders Category:Mentor Category:Damsels Category:Military Characters Category:Monster Category:Suicidal Category:Normal Skilled Category:Deceased Category:Right Hand Category:Martyr Category:Symbolic Category:Gunman Category:Hypocrites Category:Angelic Category:Hero's Lover